infinitas_guerrasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Speed
'Speed' Speed is simply how fast a character can move in a certain period of time. Because of great differences in relation to speed at certain times, as a character being able to react at the speed of light, but not to be so fast running, as well as authors mentioning that there are differences in speeds depending on the moment, This Fandom decided to divide the speed of the characters into two different types. * Reaction Speed * Travel Speed and flight speed. 'Reaction Speed' A velocidade com que um personagem pode reagir a algum golpe, somente a classificado velocidade de reação caso isso ocorre em certos momentos do combate, caso o personagem constantemente desvie dos golpes do oponente durante a maior parte do confronto isso deve ser mais próximo da velocidade de combate. 'Travel Speed and flight speed' The speed with which a character can travel some distance like going from Earth to Sun, for example. 'Speed Levels' *'Subhuman:' Below 0.27 meters per second. *'Human:' From 0.27 meters per second to 2.5 meters per second. *'Human Athleticism: '''2.5 to 5.5 meters per second. *'Human Peak': 5.5 up to 10.54 meters per second. *'Superhuman': 10.54 to 25 meters per second. *'Subsonic: Also called faster than the eye can see (FTE), from Mach 0.1 to 0.5 from 34.3 to 171.5 m / s *'Transonic: '''Mach 0.8 to Mach 1.2. *'Supersonic: 'Mach 1,2 a Mach 5. *'Hypersonic: 'Mach 5 to Mach 8,725.05. *'Relativistic: 1% of the speed of light up to 99% of the speed of light. *'Light Speed:' 299.792.458 m/s.[3] Represented by the lett C'.[4] *'Faster than light: Any finite number above the speed of light. *'Infinite': ∞m/s. They are those characters who are able to achieve any speed they desire, without any limit, that can reach anywhere in space instantly, no matter the distance, and who are able to move with frozen time. 'Other Terms' *'Immeasurable:' Characters that have an impossible speed to measure, either because of lack of characteristics to define the space that he plotted, or the time. Very common with characters that end up coming out of space and time, and end up moving out of it, and because there are no distances and time in these "places" there is no way to measure speed. *'Unlimited:' Characters that are are beyond space and time, the formula V = S/t simply can no longer be applied and, consequently, transcend the concept of speed. It should Not be confused with the infinite speed where, even if not having an end, the user is still limited to time and space. *'Omnipresent:' Omnipresence is, in fact, an ability, in which the character exists in multiple places at the same time, and at the same time, does not exist in these. There Are "levels" of omnipresence, such as planetary omnipresence, in which the character exists everywhere on the planet, and Universal omnipresence, in which the character exists in all places of the universe. Omnipresence, although technically it can be usable as speed, since the character will already be there before the opponent arrives, note that she not means that the character reacts at that speed. Just that it already exists there before the other. Categoria:Important Categoria:Fandom Terms Categoria:Statistics